Wine Red
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Jack is once again left alone, the last remaining member of Torchwood Three. He’ll always be the last one there. Gwack and Janto. Based off the song 'Wine Red' by The Hush Sound


**Title: Wine Red**

**Author: doctors gal1792 on FanFic and jack_is_love17 on LiveJournal**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 514**

**Pairing: Jack/Gwen mentions of Jack/Ianto**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack, Gwen, and Ianto all belong to the BBC, RTD, and all other affiliates. I don't own them!! Sadly…******

**If I owned them well…every episode of Torchwood would probably turn into a Jack/Gwen love fest…and you know it!**

**The title 'Wine Red' belongs to the Hush Sound…I don't own them either…tho I assure Bob he can stalk me anytime ;)**

**I have no shame….**

**Summary: Jack is once again left alone, the last remaining member of Torchwood Three. He'll always be the last one there. Ianto has died and Gwen has died. He reflects back on the years they spent together and wishes he could go back to the long happy days he and Gwen had shared.**

**A/N: Okay so like I was watching the music video 'Wine Red' by The Hush Sound…and I started thinking I could totally do a Jack centric FanFic based off of that video/song. I definitely advise going to check it out. I think you can find it on YouTube if not go to fueledbyramendotcom and click enter site, then on the toolbar at the top of the page there is FBR PLUS. Click on that, and it'll take you to all of their music videos…Wine Red should be on there, just gotta scroll down a bit.**

**Please review and be kind: D**

**XX**

Jack Harkness had seen enough death in his long life this was a certain fact that he wished wasn't so certain.

He walked into the Hub, it was empty…well it had been for a few years now, ever since Ianto's death three years before and Gwen leaving the institute just a year before that.

She had left because of the love affair she and Jack had started four years before that; shortly after Owen and Tosh's death. Their relationship had caused a strain on the three of them. Ianto became bitter towards the two of them and Rhys knew Gwen was screwing around on him.

But then the thing that really did seal the deal on her departure from the institute was…Gwen had been diagnosed with cancer. She refused to let Jack see her suffer so she left and died alone. She had never been rectconned and for one Jack broke protocol, he allowed her family to have her body and burry it.

That's where he had just come back from, the funeral. He shrugged his coat off and threw it onto an empty desk. Jack walked to his office and poured out a glass of whiskey. He took a large gulp and stood there a moment as the liquor stung his throat.

He set the empty glass on his desk a moment later and headed for the hot house, Ianto's plants had still managed to survive after all of these years. Every day he watered them he felt he owed it to his long since dead lover.

The water bottle was waiting for Jack when he went up there, he picked it up and began to sprits all of the plants. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a movement. Jack spun on the spot and saw Gwen and Ianto sitting at a table, laughing and talking. He knew of course they were ghosts but he loved seeing them regardless.

They didn't seem to acknowledge Jack's presence, so he went about watering the plants, but keeping an eye on the two ghosts.

He turned away once and when he turned back Gwen was left sitting by herself. She looked as lovely as the last day he had seen her alive. Gwen smiled at Jack and he walked over to her. He sat down next to the ghost and she placed her hand in his, "I've missed you Jack," the ghost spoke.

Her words cut through his heart, Jack had never imagined he'd be able to hear her voice ever again.

"I miss you too Gwen…" his voice was laced with emotion.

They held hands a moment longer, and then her hands were gone from his. His eyes had closed only briefly but when he opened them, Gwen was gone. He sighed sadly and went back to watering the plants in the Hub…

**XX**

**A/N- Well that was emo…I hope you liked it. I don't think it came out exactly how I wanted it to…but I like it enough that I'm gonna post it…so yeah…please review. Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
